Você me faz tão bem
by Liz B.Negrao
Summary: Um dia dos namorados inesquecível. Fala um pouco da relação entre Harry/Gina e Ron/Hermione depois da guerra,com um toque de romance e humor.


Você me faz tão bem

"Quando eu me perco é quando eu te encontro

Quando eu me solto seus olhos me vêem

Quando eu me iludo é quando eu te esqueço

Quando eu te tenho eu me sinto tão bem

Você me fez sentir de novo o que eu

Já não me importava mais

Você me faz tão bem

Você me faz, você me faz tão bem.''

( Você me faz tão bem- Detonaltas)

Harry levantou num salto quando ouviu o barulho da lareira. Era quase três da manhã e ninguém, além de monstro e ele, estava em casa.

Rapidamente tateou a procura dos óculos e da varinha na cabeceira da cama. Não era comum alguém chegar a sua casa tão tarde, ainda mais usando pó de flu. Desceu as escadas em passos ligeiros, a sala estava deserta. Não havia nada além da chama acesa e avermelhada, o que o fez pensar ter delirado. Não era de se admirar, estava bem nervoso nos últimos dias. Afinal, em pouquíssimo tempo estaria casado com Gina Weasley. A sensação que aquilo trazia o assustava, mas ainda assim era maravilhoso. Ele era feliz, como nunca tinha sido em toda sua vida. Tudo pelo que passou tinha valido especialmente por ter chegado onde estava.

Sorriu com o pensamento e junto com ele veio uma nova sensação. Uma sensação que ele conhecia bem, o ar exalava um cheiro floral bem familiar.

Sorriu e pigarreou alto.

- Eu já sei que está aí, amor. Pode sair debaixo da capa. Como você conseguiu pegar essa capa sem eu... - O moreno não terminou de falar, Gina veio em sua direção, agarrou-o pelo pescoço, forçando um beijo cheio de saudade que rapidamente foi correspondido.

- Uau! Quer me matar assim? - Ela riu enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

- Quis fazer uma surpresa para o meu noivo. Não posso? - Ela respondeu marotamente.

- Fico lisonjeado, meu amor. Mas por acaso sua mãe sabe que você está aqui? Eu aposto que não.

- Harry! - Ela ralhou. - Sou sua noiva! E eu não agüentava mais aqueles dois discutindo hoje.

- Quem? Ron e Hermione?

-Quem mais poderia ser? A Mione estava possessa porque o Ron não tinha chegado. Mas quando ele chegou, coitado, ela não mediu palavras. Disse que meu irmão estava escondendo algo dela.Às vezes começo a achar que não foi uma boa idéia dividir uma casa com ela. Eles brigam quase todos os dias.

-Como se a gente não brigasse, não é?- Ele a estreitou num abraço e a ruiva fez uma careta. - Aliás, mais alguns dias e você não vai mais morar lá... Vai morar comigo...- Harry acariciava o rosto dela que o beijou.

-Você está certo, Sr. Potter. Em alguns dias estarei aqui definitivamente, em nome de Merlin! E Dona Molly não vai mais precisar fazer toques de recolher na Toca nos finais de semana em que estivermos lá. - Os dois gargalharam juntos.

- Não fala assim da sua mãe, Gi.

-Por que não, Harry? Ela fica no nosso pé! Vai me dizer que não?! Com o Ron não tem isso... Mas com a caçulinha aqui... - Ela apontou para si mesma fazendo-o rir. - É totalmente diferente porque sou de vidro, sabe? - Desta vez foi ele quem a beijou.

-Não é assim também... Ela implica com o Ron. Já ouvi várias vezes ele reclamar da sua mãe com relação a isso, Gina... Bom, eu tinha chamado o seu irmão para morar comigo, mas ele não aceitou, não foi?

-Mas bem que ele aproveita as noites que eu passo aqui, não acha? Ou você pensa que eles estão só jogando xadrez agora?

Harry olhou-a apaixonado. Gina era um misto de travessura e doçura. Um tanto mandona, ele tinha de admitir. Mas tudo isso parecia fazê-lo ama-la ainda mais, se fosse possível.

- Ei, não me olha assim, amor!- Ela mordia o lábio e mexia nos cabelos dele enquanto ele acariciava seu rosto.

- Não posso? - Ele beijou o canto dos lábios dela para logo em seguida descer para o pescoço.

-Hei Sr. Potter... Não dá para esperar até a noite de núpcias não?- Ela perguntou, rindo, enquanto ele a apertava no abraço e descia a boca pelo colo dela.

- Não, futura Sra. Potter!- Ele respondeu, a voz carregada de desejo.

Gina percebeu a avidez de Harry ao beijá-la e tentou assumir uma postura séria, mas não conseguiu tal feito.

- Harry, é sério! Hoje não posso virar a noite... Amanhã é o almoço de casamento com os padrinhos, você esqueceu? E também é dia dos namorados!Temos que estar descansados para a noite!

- Já virou a noite, amor, são três da manhã!- Apesar de ter respondido, ele pareceu não ter registrado bem o que Gina disse, pois a arrastou para o sofá mais próximo intensificando a sessão de beijos.

Segundos depois Gina havia se entregado aos beijos de Harry. O que fariam amanhã no almoço de casamento e mais tarde no jantar do dia dos namorados ficaria para uma outra hora.

..................

- Eu já te falei, Ronald!- Hermione gritava enraivecida. - Eu não vou deixar você entrar enquanto não me disser a verdade! Eu sei que você não estava em loja alguma! Fui até a Toca e encontrei o Jorge! Você está mentindo para mim!- Os dois estavam parados na porta, a morena do lado de dentro da casa e o ruivo parado no jardim com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos tamanho o frio e os lábios quase roxos.

- Mas Mione... Escuta, não é nada disso! Eu juro!

-Não tem mais Mione nem menos Mione, Ronald! Eu já falei que se você não quiser falar a verdade pode sair daqui...

- Hermione, são três da manhã por que você não faz menos escândalo?

- Ah, agora eu sou a escandalosa? Você combina de ficar comigo hoje e chega de madrugada, e sou eu a escandalosa?

-Mione, menos está bem? Eu estou falando a verdade!- Ele já estava gritando. - O que você quer que eu faça para você acreditar em mim? - Ele quase bufava, tentando abrir mais a porta numa falha tentativa de entrar na casa.

-Eu só quero que você diga a verdade. - Hermione abaixou o tom de voz quando percebeu a janela da casa vizinha se iluminar. Ron já estava vendo a hora que alguém iria reclamar por causa dos gritos.

- Por Merlin, Mione! Pare com isso, me deixe entrar! Já não basta ter acordado minha irmã dando motivos para que ela corresse para a casa do Harry, você também quer acordar a vizinhança toda?

- Entra, Ronald!Ande logo antes que eu me arrependa! – Ron sabia como domar aquela fera. Era um tanto difícil, ele sabia, mas conhecendo como ele a conhecia, sabia que Hermione sempre foi uma pessoa discreta e a última coisa que ela queria era se fazer notar para os vizinhos.

Era bom se apressar em uma desculpa, ou então preparar sua varinha para o que viesse pela frente.

- Anda! Pode começar a falar, eu estou esperando... - Ela sentou no sofá, e o encarava com uma expressão nada boa.

-É...é Mione... eu - As orelhas vermelhas o denunciavam. Hermione cruzou os braços em reação, e Ron mexeu nos cabelos, nervosamente, enquanto caminhava de encontro a ela.

-Você não vai falar mesmo? - A sobrancelha levantada da morena demonstrava sua indignação.

De repente algo veio à cabeça de Ron. Sim, ele já tinha uma saída para aquela situação embaraçosa. Diria que estava ajudando Harry.

- Foi o Harry, amor. Para que isso tudo, vai?... Eu só estava ajudando o Harry numa coisa. Numa surpresa para a Gina, uma surpresa para o casamento. - A feição de Hermione pareceu suavizar com o tom doce dele, porém seu olhar ainda carregava desconfiança.

Ele sentou ao lado dela e segurou sua mão. A morena rapidamente o repeliu.

- Não estou falando somente de hoje, Ron. - Ela abaixou a cabeça. - Você vem trabalhando muito, chega sempre tarde, se mata naquele ministério e depois se mata na loja... Você é o primeiro a querer fazer hora extra quando o Quim precisa...

- Ah, qual é Hermione? Vai reclamar que estou trabalhando demais agora?- Ele saiu na defensiva um tanto magoado. - Não era o que você sempre quis? Que eu melhorasse, que fosse alguém estudioso.. que – O ruivo levantou do sofá.

- Não! Bom, eu não me importaria se você se esforçasse, mas não para me deixar de lado assim... Se for para ser assim eu prefiro o antigo Ron, aquele por quem eu me apaixonei. Esse novo Ron eu não conheço, não quando ele começou a me deixar esperando. - Ela disse seca.

-Desculpe te desapontar. - Ele disse com sarcasmo. - Mas o novo Ron precisa trabalhar à exaustão, precisa se esforçar. Eu não nasci em berço de ouro e preciso batalhar para conseguir o que eu quero. Você não deve saber mesmo o valor disso, não é? - Ela podia ver que Ron estava magoado, o tom de voz era aquele que ela tanto conhecia quando ele queria feri-la.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? - Ela também se levantou.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer! - O ruivo deu as costas. - Não nasci em berço de ouro como você, Hermione! Minha família sempre foi pobre!Eu não tenho os galeões que o Harry tem. Nem tenho o dinheiro trouxa que seus pais te dão todo mês. Eu tenho que andar com as minhas próprias pernas!

- Você está me magoando falando desse jeito... Eu sempre andei com as minhas próprias pernas! Eu trabalho! E pare de se comparar ao Harry, Ronald... Eu tenho certeza que ele valoriza coisas muito mais grandiosas do que aquilo que você pensa ser melhor! – Ela argumentou na defensiva. Se ele estava ali para magoá-la, pagaria na mesma moeda.

- Chega Hermione! Chega! - Ele gritou. A morena tinha começado a chorar quando ele voltou a encará-la. Não disse mais nada. O arrependimento bateu assim que viu as lágrimas no rosto dela. Não queria ter dito tudo aquilo. Como era idiota! Ele só tinha que inventar uma mentirinha boba e mais nada. Mas a situação se complicou, os dois acabaram brigando de verdade e ele a fizera chorar mais uma vez.

Hermione se jogou no sofá, derrotada. As mãos no rosto escondiam as lágrimas.

-Mione, me desculpa. Olha... eu - O ruivo tentou se aproximar.

- Não chega perto de mim, Ronald! - Ela sinalizou para que ele parasse onde estava. Ron recuou. - Eu quero que você vá embora.

-Mas, Mione...

- Anda Ron antes que a gente faça besteira...

O garoto procurou a varinha no bolso do casaco e foi em direção à porta sem dizer mais nada. Ao escutar o portão se fechar ele encarou o pequeno jardim da casa. Tinha ido lá para passar o resto da noite com ela e tudo dera errado; inclusive todo o plano que havia bolado para o dia seguinte já que estavam brigados.

Sentiu o estômago afundar quando aparatou.

...

- Gina, fica quieta! Eu quero terminar seu cabelo! - Gritava Hermione.

Ela e Gina estavam na Toca no antigo quarto da caçula se arrumando para o almoço de casamento. A ruiva não sossegava nem por decreto e foi preciso uns puxões de Hermione para que ela se aquietasse.

- Ai, Mione! Espera!! Não precisa arrumar muito não.. O casamento é só daqui alguns dias.

- Engraçadinha! - A morena riu. – Não é hoje, mas de qualquer forma é tão importante quanto!

- Ah não exagera, Mione. É só um almoço para reunir a família. Foi idéia do Harry fazer um casamento tradicional inglês e não minha. Aiii... Puxou muito desta vez!

- Desculpe, só falta mais um feitiço.

- Está bem, mas vai com calma... Ah, me fala... O que você preparou para o Ron hoje? Quero saber de tudo! Não me esconda nada...- Ela sorriu marotamente para a amiga.

- Nem me fale nisso...

-Por quê? Por acaso você esqueceu do dia dos namorados?

- Não. Nós brigamos ontem...

- Ah isso eu sei. Vocês estavam na maior briga quando sai. Mas nem me esquentei com isso, afinal, vocês sempre brigam e a gente sabe como isso termina...

- É.- Ela riu fracamente.- Mas dessa vez foi uma daquelas fortes. Não nos falamos desde então.

-E ele nem chegou ainda, não é?- Hermione assentiu triste.

- Ele nunca chega Gina. Seu irmão está sempre muito ocupado. Muito ocupado para mim. Quando não é o ministério é a loja. E pior, como se já não bastasse, ele ainda arranja serviço extra depois do horário. - Ela pausou para respirar. - Você acha que Ron possa estar com outra mulher?

- O Ron?- Gina gargalhou.- Mas é claro que não, Mione....- A morena esboçou um sorriso fraco.

-Ah Gina, eu sinceramente não sei. Mas alguma coisa tem e se não tem mulher no meio, eu não sei o que é.

- Meninas, já acabaram? Desçam para me ajudar no jardim!- A Sra. Weasley gritou.

- Já vamos, Mamãe!- As duas arrumaram o quarto rapidamente com um floreiro de varinha e desceram.

...

- Já está na hora do brinde! - Disse Gui, já de pé se dirigindo a todos na mesa. O Sr. Weasley seguiu o filho mais velho e também ergueu a taça de hidromel. Estavam todos na mesa montada no jardim da Toca. Era um almoço em comemoração ao casamento de Harry e Gina, uma reunião para a família e em especial para os padrinhos dos noivos. Todos ergueram suas taças para o brinde. Porém a Sra. Weasley hesitou um tanto quando disse à família:

- Devemos esperar Jorge e Ron. Eles não devem demorar - O marido concordou com a matriarca e os noivos. Assim que voltaram a conversar um barulho de aparatação foi notado e do lugar onde o barulho foi ouvido, uma cabeleira ruiva apareceu. Era Jorge. O ruivo vinha correndo visivelmente atrasado.

- Cheguei! Desculpe Harry e Gina. Não deu para chegar antes. – Disse, já se acomodando em seu lugar à mesa.

- Tudo bem, Jorge! Não faz mal. - Disse Harry.

- Ué? O Ron não chegou? - Jorge perguntou surpreso, olhando os presentes. Hermione prendeu a respiração. Ela pensava que o namorado estivesse com o irmão na loja. Ou pelo menos era onde ele deveria estar.

- Eu pensei que ele estivesse com você, Jorge!- Hermione se manifestou.

- Ele esteve por lá na parte da manhã, me disse que tinha que fazer alguma coisa e que vinha direto para cá depois. - Jorge balançou os ombros e logo assumiu uma postura marota quando continuou a falar.

- Ah qual é, Granger? Não vai me fuzilar com esses olhos castanhos... Guarde-os para queimar o Ron quando ele chegar. – O ruivo finalizou rindo e foi reprimido pela mãe que o fez se calar.

Hermione se sentiu incomodada. Todos a fitavam com curiosidade e ela não gostava nada disso.

Harry, percebendo o incômodo da amiga, resolveu quebrar o silêncio da mesa antes que aquilo ficasse mais constrangedor. O dia merecia ser comemorado. Estavam a poucos dias da cerimônia e hoje era o dia de compartilhar a felicidade que sentia com todos que amava.

- Então, acho melhor irmos ao brinde! Weasleys, minha família, Sra. Tonks, Hagrid, Mione, todos os presentes, eu gostaria de fazer um brinde a minha união com a Gina. Eu já me sinto desta família há tempos, mas é como se só agora isso se tornasse oficial. - Molly chorava. - Daqui a poucos dias, serei um Weasley realmente e eu quero agradecer a todos vocês por me fazerem tão feliz, por terem permitido que eu tivesse uma família de verdade e...

- Hei, iam fazer o brinde sem o padrinho? - Ron gritou enquanto corria em direção a mesa. Ele sentou sorrindo ao lado de Hermione que não o olhou.

A morena enrijeceu o rosto, o ruivo procurava seu olhar e sorriso, e ela não correspondia. Ele pensara que a ocasião a faria esquecer o ocorrido, mas se enganou. Nem ao menos o olhava.

O dia seria mais difícil do que pensara.

...

Gina e Harry tinham os braços entrelaçados e os olhares cúmplices. Com os demais convidados, eles fizeram o brinde e agradeceram as felicitações.

- Bom, como noiva, eu também tenho direito de falar algumas palavras. Queria agradecer a presença de todos, da minha família, dos amigos e, claro, dos nossos padrinhos. - A ruiva olhou para Ron e Hermione do canto da mesa. – Eu estou muito feliz em compartilhar esse momento com vocês... - Molly estava chorando novamente. -...O meu casamento com Harry está para acontecer daqui a dias...- A ruiva apertou a mão do amado, carinhosamente.-...e eu o amo e quero fazê-lo feliz...- A garota finalizou com um beijo de cinema no noivo, que fez os irmãos pigarrearem alto, incomodados. Harry corou, ainda mais quando Jorge resolveu se manifestar com uma piadinha.

- Ginevra...- Ela torceu o nariz com o chamado.-...Eu sei que hoje é dia dos namorados, mas pega leve porque nós não somos obrigados a ver certas cenas.- Percy logo assentiu ,concordando com o irmão, e Gui e Carlinhos o seguiram. O Sr. Weasley riu com o ciúme dos filhos.

- Jorge!- Ralhou a Sra. Weasley.

- Qual é, Jorge? Por que você não vai aproveitar o dia dos namorados com a Angelina depois daqui? Ela bem que iria gostar disso. - Dessa vez foi o gêmeo que ruborizou. Ele não esperava a resposta da irmã e foi pego desprevenido, pois poucos sabiam de seu relacionamento com Angelina. Gina não deixava escapar nada.

O típico bate boca Weasley começou. Jorge não hesitou em responder a irmã que não se intimidou. Enquanto isso, Ron tentava qualquer contato físico com Hermione por baixo da mesa. Ele já havia tentado tocar- os pés dela com os seus próprios, mas pouco adiantou, pois ela o repeliu de imediato com uma expressão que beirava a indiferença.

Ele a encarava sem hesitar. Ron tocou-lhe as mãos e ficou esperando a reação dela. Como Hermione não correspondeu ao seu gesto, ele continuou. Acariciou a mão dela com a ponta dos dedos levemente. Por fim a morena cedeu o fitando, o rosto não estava mais tão rígido assim. Ele esboçou um sorriso encorajador que carregava um pedido de desculpas.

- Me desculpa, meu amor. Eu fui um estúpido... - Ele levou a mão dela aos lábios e a beijou. A morena nada respondia estava estática.

- A gente precisa conversar, Ron.- Ela disse baixo para que ninguém mais os escutasse.- Depois do almoço...- Ela acrescentou.

- Tudo bem, Mione - Ao responder, Ron a encarou nos olhos. Sem hesitar o ruivo apertou a mão dela com a sua de forma carinhosa. Ela não o repeliu. Agora era só esperar o momento certo. O plano era para mais tarde. E o que ele não faria para não perdê-la? Tudo! Faria qualquer coisa por ela.

Algum tempo depois, o almoço já havia acabado. A Sra. Tonks já havia ido embora, levando consigo Teddy que chorava para ir embora. Ele olhava para Harry e erguia os braçinhos. Definitivamente o garotinho não queria ficar longe do padrinho.

Hermione havia acabado de ajudar a Sra. Weasley com a mesa, quando sentiu uma mão segurar o seu braço.

- Mione, vem comigo!- Ron disse firme puxando-a pela mão em direção ao jardim.

- Calma, Ron! Para onde você está me levando?- Ela tentava se desvencilhar dele.

- Você confia em mim?- Ela pareceu pensar um pouco para responder. No entanto, assentiu temerosa.

- Então, ótimo! Se segura em mim... - Ele mal tinha concluído a frase quando a morena percebeu-se envolta de um túnel escuro, até que seus pés tocaram novamente o chão. Tinham aparatado.

...

- Acho que está na hora de irmos. O que você acha?- Perguntou Harry com segundas intenções fazendo Gina rir marotamente.

- Tenho que concordar com você, amor. Aliás, hoje é um dia que precisa ser duplamente comemorado. Os dois estavam no jardim observando a pouca luz do sol se extinguir quando, de repente, vislumbraram Ron e Hermione se afastando da casa. Ron a puxava pelo braço, e ela parecia relutar um pouco.

- Parece que esses dois finalmente vão se acertar - Harry riu, enquanto observava os amigos numa cena tão típica dos dois.

- Estava demorando, não acha?- Ela acrescentou rindo do que via. Segundos depois o casal não estava mais lá. Ron e Hermione tinham aparatado.

- Viu, Gina? Até aqueles dois já deram o fora... Vamos? - Ele perguntou mexendo nos cabelos dela.

- Claro, Harry! Vou lá dentro pegar minhas coisas.

- Sua bolsa você quer dizer?

- Não só ela. Minhas coisas, algumas coisinhas. Ou você acha que o nosso dia dos namorados vai passar em branco?- Ela riu da cara que o noivo fez ao imaginar o que seriam as coisinhas.

- Eu te amo, Gina!- Ele disse antes de beijá-la.

-Eu também te amo, Harry. Você me faz tão bem...- Ela deu um último beijo antes de se afastar em direção a casa.

Harry sorriu. Estava louco para ver a cara de Gina quando visse o que ele tinha preparado para esta noite. Sim, ele também tinha suas surpresas.

....

- Que lugar é esse, Ron?- Hermione perguntou num misto de curiosidade e surpresa. O ruivo a segurava pela mão e a arrastou em direção a casa, muito bonita por sinal, que se encontrava diante deles.

- Ron?! Pára! Dá para você me responder?- Ele nada dizia. Hermione reparou que o ruivo esboçava um sorriso irônico como se estivesse se divertindo em vê-la corroer-se de curiosidade.

No entanto, Hermione esforçou-se para que os dois parassem de andar. O olhar dela o fuzilava de raiva. Primeiro ela tinha pedido para conversar e ele aceitara. Mas agora isso? Eles estavam no meio do nada, perto de uma casa que nem fazia idéia de quem era e a única, coisa além da casa, que se podia enxergar era uma floresta densa que a impossibilitava de ver os arredores.

-Vamos entrar, Mione!

Mais alguns passos e Hermione pôde ver que o lugar era cercado por várias colinas e, se não lhe falhasse a memória, aquele solo gelado, que previa neve, não era tão desconhecido assim. Bastava agora se lembrar de onde conhecia este lugar.

Sim, ela lembrou. Estavam não tão longe da Toca. Não fossem as árvores poderia ver a casa de Luna no alto da colina. Eles costumavam ir por aquele caminho quando queriam namorar com um pouco de privacidade.

Chegando lá, Ron esfregou os pés no tapete da porta e ela o seguiu. Não havia luz na casa, de imediato ela acendeu a varinha. Porém Ron a impediu de seguir com a luz acesa, apagando-a.

- Não... Nós vamos subir a escada...- Ele acrescentou segurando-a pela mão e ignorando todos os protestos.

-Ron, pode me esclarecer que lugar é este?- Ela subiu cada degrau em seu encalço mesmo protestando. No andar de cima a garota percebeu uma luz que vinha de algum cômodo do segundo andar da casa.

- Que isso?

- Calma, amor... Você vai ver.- Ele disse ao abrir a porta do cômodo. Era um quarto grande. Não havia nada no recinto a não ser o que parecia ser uma cama de casal montada e dois castiçais com as velas acesas.

Hermione gelou. O que seria aquilo? Uma espécie de surpresa? Ela sorriu. O ruivo parecia tenso. Ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos e a encarava ansioso como se esperasse que ela falasse algo rápido.

- O que isso, Ron?- Ela disse marotamente apontando para a cama e para as velas.

- Não gostou?- Ele sorriu de lado temeroso.

- Claro... mas...- O ruivo a arrastou para a cama e a fez se sentar. Ele acomodou-se ao seu lado e segurou as mãos dela firmemente.

- Me desculpe... Eu fui um grosso ontem. Não era nada daquilo que eu queria dizer, Hermione. Olha, eu nunca quis deixar você de lado. Nunca, Mione! Você é a coisa mais importante na vida para mim! Você entendeu tudo errado... Eu sei que você deve estar pensando bobagens, que eu tenho outra mulher ou então que eu...- Ela tentou protestar, mas ele continuou falando.- ... que eu não te amo mais. Mas tudo isso aqui é para você!- Ela sorriu.- Eu te amo!- Ela acariciou o rosto dele sem dizer uma única palavra.-Está vendo esta casa?- A morena assentiu.- Ela é tua! É nossa, Mione.

O quê?- A garota arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

É isso que você escutou, Mione.- Ron vasculhava o bolso do casaco. Então ela viu uma caixinha pequena nas mãos dele. O ruivo a abriu. Foi então que seu coração pareceu-lhe falhar uma batida, quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dele, o azul límpido e profundo, brilhando de emoção. Era uma aliança de prata, linda e com detalhes delicados.

Ela sorria. Não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Então quer dizer que aquilo tudo era para ela? Oh Merlin... Então isso queria dizer que estava errada esse tempo todo?

-Você está me pedindo...- A voz dela falhou. Ele assentiu feliz.

Ron não a estava enganando...Oh Deus... Ela o agarrou, beijando-o por todo rosto, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Vou tomar isso como um sim.- Ele disse divertido.- Mas mesmo assim vou perguntar... Hermione, você aceita se casar comigo? - Ele perguntou galante.

Sim! Sim! Sim!- Ela gritava tão animada que acabou derrubando-o na cama. Os dois se beijaram com sofreguidão. Um dia sem se beijarem parecia um ano inteiro desperdiçado.O quarto exalava paixão, saudade e, sobretudo, amor.

Foi Ron que parou o beijo para encará-la.

Eu estava com o negociante da casa ontem à ém queria comprá-la na minha frente, então tive que ser rápido. Foi pela nossa felicidade que trabalhei todas àquelas horas extras. Eu quero te dar uma vida confortável, Mione. Eu quero dar uma vida confortável à família que a gente vai ter.

Ela sorriu. Como tinha sido estúpida em alimentar todas aquelas idéias na cabeça.

Eu te amo, Ronald Weasley! Você me faz tão bem... – ela roçou os lábios com delicadeza nos dele. - Obrigada por fazer parte da minha vida.

Eu também te amo, meu amor...Muito! - Ele voltou a beijá-la.

Apesar de bem significativa, a aliança permaneceria esquecida em um canto esquecido do quarto até que um dos dois se lembrasse da jóia.

Foi um dia dos namorados inesquecível.


End file.
